Talk:Sing
First or Second? Out of curiosity, where else has it been said that "Sing was written for the first season"? I had thought that it was written for Season 2. Is this wrong? The albums I have (Sing: Songs of Joe Raposo, Songs from the Street) give 1971 as a copyright date. -- Jon (talk) 16:39, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :It looks like that was added by Michael way back in 2005. —Scott (message me) 17:54, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ::It was also added there that it was recorded for the first cast album, which of course is not correct. I've found only a few instances where it's said to have been written in 1970, but not saying during the first season specifically. Most every publication I've seen lists 1971 as a copyright date, and the earliest known performance of the song so far is Episode 0273 (aired May 26, 1971) It may have been used earlier on the show, but I feel we should stick with what's etched in stone. Thoughts or objections? -- Jon (talk) 23:23, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, I would go with that. The early copyrights are weird. In the 1971 edition of the Sesame Street Songbook, every song that was on Sesame Street 1 was dated 1970, except for People in Your Neighborhood, and we know that some were shown in the first 38 episodes during the last 7 1/2 weeks of 1969, like People in Your Neighborhood, as well as Everybody Wash, Goin' for a Ride, One of These Things, the Number Song Series, and 5 People in My Family. Maybe they didn't officially copyright them until after the first of the year, or maybe the laws were different back then. So until we can pinpoint what episode Sing first appeared in, I would go with 1971. -- Ken (talk) 02:09, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :::P.S. I just checked the 2007 edition of the songbook, and they changed People in Your Neighborhood to 1970. But since we know it aired in 1969, it wouldn't make sense to put 1970 in the box. -- Ken (talk) 02:13, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Totally agree. We commonly go by printed dates anyway, usually the earliest ones like for C is for Cookie, which apparently has a 1973 ASCAP copyright (not sure why that is). -- Jon (talk) 14:30, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::I can't remember if I'm the one who put the first season info there, but if I did, at the time I for some reason misread the Songs from the Street booklet and mistakenly thought the song appeared on the first album. Which it didn't. --Minor muppetz 14:53, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Celebrity Version It is listed here (twice, actually) that the celebrity version was produced for the What's the Name of That Song? video and DVD release. However, I am sure that is not true. I recall seeing this version in an episode of the show from season 31. I'm sorry, but I can't remember which episode. However, if you look at some of the celebrities who were in the sketch, you'll notice that some appeared on the show in season 30, with the same sets. For example, one of the guests is Ben Stiller, who appears with Telly Monster in the same setting as his version of "The People in Your Neighborhood", from season 30. Another guest is R.E.M., who appeared on the show in season 30, performing "Furry Happy Monsters". There is also a guest who I don't know the name of, but he appears as a barber in a barbershop setting, with Baby Bear. There was an episode from season 30 where Baby Bear got his first hair cut, and I am sure that the same set was used for his barbershop, along with the same actor playing the barber. So this version was not produced especially for the What's the Name of That Song? video. --Minor muppetz 19:12, 4 October 2006 (UTC) :First, that barber was played by Doug E. Doug. Second, there were three different celebrity montage versions; one began with Vanessa Williams, another with Patti LaBelle, and the third for the video. -- MuppetDude 18:07, 5 December 2006 (UTC) Theme song? Hailey added: "at one time it was a candidate to be the theme song". Hailey, do you have a source for that? I'd never heard that. -- Danny Toughpigs 23:24, 8 February 2006 (UTC) :It came from Imdb.com--Hailey C. Shannon 23:31, 8 February 2006 (UTC) ::Oh, okay. Imdb isn't a great source for us -- people don't really check the facts there. Some of it's true, some of it's made up. So for information on behind the scenes stuff, we try to stick to books, or articles that we can quote from. -- Danny Toughpigs 00:46, 9 February 2006 (UTC) Okay, some just posted a bunch of "facts" to Wikipedia's Sesame Street article, including "The original opening theme song was "Sing a Song", which only was used on the pilot episode. After that, the theme song everyone knows today was used from then on. "Sing a Song" was later released as a single by the band Earth, Wind, and Fire in the 70's." Any truth in any of this? -- Zanimum 15:22, 20 March 2006 (UTC) :Earth,Wind, and Fire recorded and had a top-10 hit with a song called "Sing a Song" in the 70's, but it's not the Joe Raposo song, and was in fact written by Maurice White and Albert McKay. I just added a bunch of cover artists from info in the BMI song database, which I generally find to be reasonably accurate. -- Merrystar 03:54, 21 April 2006 (UTC) ::I'm not sure what that has to do with Sesame Street. -- Scott Scarecroe 14:06, 21 April 2006 (UTC) ::: Scott, if your comment was directed at my post above, I was answering part of Zanimum's question, (ie, Earth, Wind & Fire didn't cover Sing). The cover artists I added were for the Joe Raposo "Sing" song, which I now realize I didn't state very clearly, so my apologies. Although whether covers of the song are related to the show is debatable; the section was already on the page, and I was editing it anyhow to fix a typo. -- Merrystar 03:01, 22 April 2006 (UTC) ::::No worries, Wendy. I was just confused. Which happens from time to time. When I'm not paying attention. -- Scott, Scarecroe 03:08, 22 April 2006 (UTC)